He and She
by hindi ikaw
Summary: AU "Wow, Neji you’re so strong! Wow, Neji you’re so incredible! Wow, Neji that’s sooo cool!" Yup, it’s all common to me now. "Wow, Neji you’re a jackass and I want my panties back." That, I don’t know of. Who’s this dumb girl anyway?
1. It's Gross, Right, Neji?

**Summary: **Wow, Neji you're so strong! Wow, Neji you're so incredible! Wow, Neji that's sooo cool! (Yup, it's all common to me now.) Wow, Neji you're a jackass and I want my panties back. (That, I don't know of. Who's this dumb girl anyway?)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

-

Hyuuga Neji… is considered as a very important person. First of all, he's the captain of the basketball team, which for some unknown reason, rules the school. Second, he is the vice-president of the student council. Third, he—not only once, had his face posted in billboards, shown in TV, and everybody had heard his name! Fourth, fan girls aren't the only people who worship him. And fifth, he is just plain perfect.

Sadly… she doesn't care for all of those crap. _She_'s the new girl in school. _She_'s the one who got kicked out of her former school for setting the math club's office on fire. _She_'s the tomboy that captured a lot of rapists that attempted to attack her. _She_'s the infamous… Tenten. _Just _Tenten.

-

(Tenten's POV)

Oh me? You want to know me?! Hah! My life was perfect until those geeks at the math club sued me! Heck, it's not like anybody cares about them losers! Besides, almost everybody mailed me thank you notes afterwards. So why did the frikkin' principal KICK ME OUT?!

So here I am, moving to a new town, to a new school, leaving the bastards behind as they laugh heartily. They don't know what they're doing. But I know they'll come back for me, I know they'll come begging! I'm practically their light in the shedding boredom! And I'm the only one who ever ruled that school… and they're going to regret this.

The new town was called, Konoha. And the school was Leaf High. Well, that's creative.

Wonder if there's a math club there…

-

(Neji's POV)

"Wow, Neji you're so strong!" A girl exclaimed as I picked up another load of books at the library and putting them back to their shelves. This is what I get for kicking some ass from the math club. I continued to ignore the numerous girls complimenting me and telling me how awesome I am. I don't really need 'em, they keep telling that everyday and it's getting really annoying.

"Wow, Neji you're so incredible." Whatever.

"Wow, Neji that's sooo cool." Yup, it's all common to me now.

And then… it happened. After my little community service was done, and they let us go home, it really happened.

I was just plain walking at the halls, ready to get out of this ugly building, when something was thrown right in front of me. Afterwards, I heard a distant sound of giggles. At first, I didn't really know what _it _was, so I decided to pick it up. It seemed like a pink rag.

"Wow, Neji you're a jackass and I want my panties back," startled, I looked up to see a sight I've never seen before. A girl glaring at me. A cute one, too.

"You want _what_ back?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed at the thing I was holding. "You know, most people say you're a genius."

I registered it on my mind, and instantly, I dropped it.

She once again, sarcastically rolled her eyes and walked towards me, snatching the ragged thing on the concrete floor. "Those evil bitches. I'm gonna get them for this."

Who's this dumb girl anyway?

"Do I know you?" I asked monotonously.

"No." She replied. "I only know your name because the girls back at the hallway kept chanting on this huge tarpaulin with your picture. You know it's creepier if you see it."

She looked around and then decided to walk away, "later!" She bid… as I stared at her retreating back. She looked… a lot different than the girls who talk to me. Usually, they talk to me in really short clothing… too short that it's disgusting.

She was… too different that I found myself asking questions. And again, I quote… Who's this dumb girl anyway? She spoke to me as if I'm _not _Hyuuga Neji. Like I'm some geek or something. Whoever she is, I'm sure she'll have a hard time here.

But seriously, who was that?

--

I headed towards my car and apparently, all I want was to go straight back home and get some sleep. Today was really a bad one, the girls were extra-hyped up and I had to run around all the time… I wondered if they're in any sports club.

"HE-looohh!" I slightly jumped as a chirpy voice hummed and a girl popped right in front of me. And it was then that I noticed that it was the girl before. Her brunette hair was twisted into two buns, her chocolate eyes were happily staring back at me… She was plain… gorgeous.

"What do you want?" I asked dryly.

"You have a car, don't you?"

"So I just met you in the most awkward way and now you're asking for my car?"

"No, no, it's not that." She replied. "Mine's dead and I was wondering if you can try to figure out what was wrong with it." She pointed at a silver Toyota minivan.

"Well, I'm not really…"

"Oh. Okay." She replied quickly before I could finish my sentence, and I sensed that she was expecting my answer. "It probably just needs a little kick anyway. Sorry for the… trouble." She almost mumbled but smiled nevertheless.

I stepped in my vehicle and zoomed away, leaving her while she stared at her car with her hands at her hips, "WHY WON'T YOU WORK, DAMN IT!" I heard her as I rode away from the school parking lot; I'm guessing she didn't know I would hear her. And as I went on my way… I can't help but be guilty. I don't know why, well, seeing that we just met and all… but I think this won't make a very good impression.

But why do I care? It wasn't like I'm trying to be nice, is it?

--

Defeated, I drove towards the school once more. I didn't know what I was doing, but all I know was I'm utterly stupid. But as I did, I noticed that she was already out of the school premises… walking.

I approached her, sliding down my window. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I, um, decided to walk. You?" She asked smiling.

"… I… forgot something."

"I see." She started walking again and all I could do was stare. "Good luck with that then… _genius_." She exaggerated the last word. Somehow I have the feeling that she was mad at me.

… Hmp. Like I care.

--

"W-W-Where were you, Neji?" As soon as I entered our house, I was greeted by my cousin. The overly-timid girl. I looked at her uninterestingly; I have no intention of telling her nor am I going to acknowledge her presence.

I was about to walk upstairs while she just stood there, frozen or some sort of that way when she suddenly spoke. "F-Father was…" This made me halt. "Father was… l-looking for you."

"I'm not in the mood for such unnecessary meetings." Tch. He should just go to hell, I wouldn't care anyway.

"B-But," she stuttered and started twiddling with her thumbs. Weird habit of hers. "A… a new n-neighbor… N-Next door… I-I-Introduce…" I stared at her as if she were retarded… not that she wasn't. I mean my cousin was the most insane person I know with questionable tastes regarding to the opposite sex. She likes that dumb, idiotic troublemaker! That wasn't what I call smart.

"I see." I replied. "That's a different story then, I'll be there in a minute."

She smiled sheepishly and walked away.

Jeez, troublesome.

--

"We're truly happy that you decided to invite us over for dinner. I hope we didn't bother you that much…" A woman smiled warmly at us while a man just beside her did the same.

My uncle shook his head, keeping a straight face on. "No, no, we're glad to have you here in our residence."

"Ah, and I wanted to introduce you to my daughter but… she's kind of… shy." She spoke again and afterwards she remained silent. I wondered why she suddenly shut herself up (which was a good thing) but even if I enjoyed the silence while we ate the ridiculously profligate dish, I couldn't help but question her sudden look of worry. Earlier she was babbling about how beautiful my cousins were (by the way, I think she was lying) and how "elegant" our garden was and now she was acting like a completely different person.

"Could you excuse me for a sec?" She abruptly mumbled as she put on a noticeable awkward smile.

I sighed, deciding to no longer stick with this. This was far worse than homework, so I came to conclusion that I was sick of this crap and I am going to my room, sleep, and go to school tomorrow where I'm safe from completely pointless encounters.

I started going upstairs when I heard _her _voice coming from down the hallway. "But are you sure you're not… I mean… I-it's not safe for such a young girl to live alone…" It wasn't my business, but I found myself peeking at the woman. She looked all stressed up, unlike how she was earlier from the dining room. From the looks of it, she was talking to somebody from her cellphone.

"Why don't you just go back home? We're—" Pause. "Some random ugly kid held your panties? Whatever, don't hung up on me, young woman! We're beginning to get worried and—" There was another pause… this short moment gave me time to think that… Who the hell holds panties? That's gross. Anyway… Back to snooping around… "Yes, _we_. Why can't you just accept that?!"

"_You expect me to accept the fact that you're with him?!_" I heard those words coming from the receiver, a voice from an angry girl. A _very _angry _loud _girl.

The conversation ended after that, I went up my room and lied on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

What was wrong with me today?

First I take some random girl's panties and now I'm sticking my nose to someone else's business.

How dumb can I get?

--

**A/n: **Hahahahaa!! I enjoyed writing this. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. This was kinda uneventful but I didn't want it to look too unrealistic. The whole story was based on Neji's POV except the first parts… I'll update as soon as I get the chance… I invented Tenten's parents! Yeeeaaah, hope you don't mind. And the other characters weren't introduced either. So… yeah. That's probably it. Bye!!


	2. Don't Worry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **And so here we are in Chapter 2. Before we start, I just wanted to add a huge _**THANK YOU**_!! You guys made me happy with your reviews, I enjoyed reading them. In fact, maybe I'd add "Reading reviews" to my favorite things to do list. Anyways, thanks again!

--

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_I'll come back."_

"_But—"_

"_Don't worry. Be strong."_

Her eyes opened hazily and slowly, she sat up straight from her deep slumber. She groaned and her eyes automatically gazed at the clock located at her side table, but she interrupted herself when her eyes laid on a picture frame. There was a little girl with long silky brown hair flowing against her back. The girl looked happy… unlike her.

"Don't worry. Be strong." She repeated the words and this time, checked the time. 7:30… What do you know? She was late again. Great. Second day of school and she was already showing her attitude.

--

(Literature)

"The duck said to the chicken, 'I am ugly. Therefore I deserve a cruel fate.' But the chicken stared at him as if he were crazy. 'Yes, you are ugly. But whoever gave you the reason to have a cruel fate?' Asked the chicken…" The teacher narrated the story as we listened intently (in other terms, coping). It was a story about a duck or something… Somehow the story greatly reminded me of Uchiha Sasuke.

The teacher, which happened to be Gai (for some unknown reason he's been substituting all of Kakashi's classes) was interrupted when the door suddenly slammed open.

"Are you supposed to be in this class?" Gai asked the new comer, I can't see that person though. I was located at the farthest back near the other door so I don't really have a better view. But I didn't bother to strain my neck or move just to see a probably uninteresting person. So instead, I watched the reactions of the people around me. I saw some of the girls whispering with one another as they stared at this said "person." Some guys did the same just with… different expressions. Those horny bastards.

"I think so." … Familiar voice. Obviously she was a girl but where have I heard this before? "It says Kakashi's class… but I figured it's a cool name so I'm probably just lost." Well, one thing's for sure, this girl was smart.

"Wait, beautiful young one! As you can see, _I _am not Kakashi, but _I _am the famous, most superb, hottest and sexiest teacher around. Maito Gai!!" The class broke into protests… Do I hear vomiting? "I'm a substitute as you can see."

"Hm. Okay then. Guess I'll be skipping this class then." The door closed as soon as she said that. Gai was unfortunately too broken hearted to teach any further. Seriously, he's too emo if he got affected by that easily (he gets it everybody, why can't he just move on?).

Whoever the girl was, she just received Detention.

Hmm… Funny. Where did I hear this voice before?

--

(Tenten's POV)

Oh great, detention again? Hopefully mom won't find out. She usually would talk about, 'did I ever raise you to be like that? Don't talk back at me, young woman!' Jeez, she's such a hypocrite. But anyway, I decided to roam around the school. First period wasn't finished yet, and as I said, I skipped it (I had to run away from the freaky guy though) and the hallway was empty. Well… Except maybe for my fellow ditching buddies.

This was unentertaining and boring; I just wish something interesting might happen.

I kept on yawning as I walked aimlessly… this surely was a bad sign. I mean, I got some sleep the night before so I should be fine, I guess that only meant my completely mind-numbing life in this ugly school. Letting out a sigh, I knew I was defeated. What could possibly happen in a normal high school to a normal girl involved with normal students?

Sure, get your hopes up, Tenten.

--

(Lunch break)

"So, youthful flower, have you met a lot of people lately?" Not really. But hey, I wasn't going to admit _that _in front of him. Who was he? His name's Rock Lee, and oddly enough, he looked familiar even if we haven't met before. I met him when I passed by the Judo team—which I guessed was so going down. They only got three members. _Three _members!

"Yeah, everybody's nice." Bullshit.

"Well, then let's spread your youthfulness and make some more friends!" Ah, real bullshit.

And so he drags me from the most troublesome places like the overpopulated canteen to the most awkward places like the reeking boy's bathroom. If I weren't trying to be nice I'd already shaved those bushy eyebrows.

"But, wait, we haven't even gotten to the best place yet!"

"No, please, I'm already causing you trouble." SPARE ME!

"Naw, it's fine. Let's go to our secret base?" Somehow that didn't sound too inviting. What the hell am I going to do? I haven't even eaten yet. I'll starve! Hmp, maybe I should just wait a _little _longer, if not, I'll totally ditch him.

I sighed and decided to speak while he marched every staircase. "Just where exactly is this secret base?"

"Almost there." He chirped. This, however, just made me even more irritated. If this is how he is when he's trying to be nice, I'd hate to make him mad!

We ended up climbing multiple staircases and whoever situated this "secret base" must be seriously fucked up. Can't they just hide it behind a curtain or something? No need to do it seriously.

Finally, he stopped in front of a door. Figures it was the only door directly in front of the stairs so, this must be it. I could feel the wind blowing from behind it and the invigorating scent of a gentle, cold breeze wafted in the air.

The door opened, revealing…

A rooftop? What the—

Okay, in serious terms, I actually expected a wooden small house with a curtain as a door and ragged couches inside, you know the usual. But sadly, there wasn't any. It was just a plain rooftop with boring water tanks, tool shed, gray concrete tiles, and screen railings.

"Where have you been, Lee—?" A voice came and I snapped my attention from the dull surroundings to a _hot _guy. Oh wait… no, it was just Hyuuga Neji, never mind.

"Tch, the day before yesterday you brought Sakura, yesterday you brought Naruto, now you bring the new girl?" Oh, so I really _wasn't _invited. You just made a fool out of yourself, Tenten. But all this made me infuriated… I haven't done anything yet and he was already giving me a sneak peek of how nasty he was. I haven't even pulled a prank on him yet… Or did I?

"Well, excuse me, _genius_! I didn't really intend to go here. In fact, I don't even _want _to be here!"

"So? _Nobody _wants you here."

The words he said… suddenly echoed through my mind.

--

(Neji's POV)

What the hell was wrong with her? I don't even know her name and now she was acting like we're buddies! I'm starting to hate this girl already.

I stared at her as she kept an angry face, her fists tightly clenched at both sides of her body, she looked like she was deep in thought and somehow I kinda traced something else on her face rather than fury… it was fear. Hah! Now she was afraid of me now? Pathetic.

She lowered her head, and by that time, I felt a pang on my heart. I mean, I didn't_ want_ to feel it, but I did. It was simple. I felt _guilty_.

"I know." She whispered… so silent I could barely hear it. The next thing _I _know, she dashed away, even banging the door open in the process.

… Should I?

Bah! Who cares about her.

--

The rest of the day went on gradually and from what I've heard, that Panda girl or as they say, _Tenten _didn't attend her morning classes nor did she attend her afternoon classes. She was just roaming around in a meaningless way that they wondered if something happened. Damn right, something happened. Whatever that _something _was I wasn't going to take responsibility for it.

"Neji?" The hushed voice of somebody made me spontaneously glare at the origin. It was a bad idea just because it was a _hideous _view.

"What do you want, Lee?"

"Don't you think you should apologize?" Damn, he said the "A" word. What the hell was I supposed to do? It was her fault for… Wait. Why was I mad at her again? Well, probably because of the fact that Lee brought her to the Secret Base… Wait, no, that wasn't it. I couldn't even care less if he brought a million people there; in fact, he just completely made up the secret base by himself.

As if reading my mind, Lee suddenly asked me another question, seeing that I was preoccupied with my own thoughts. "Why were you so mad at her?" Not even knowing the answer, I decided to just keep my mouth shut.

"You know they say that if you get mat at somebody for no reason at all, it means that you're developing—"

"I held her panties." Holy shit, did I just say that?! What the hell did I say? Stupid, stupid, stupid! I didn't want him to finish his sentence and I just have to say the most awkward, embarrassing, most unspoken event of my life to the most love-follower piece of crap!

"Oh my God, HYUUGA NEJI EMBRACED, IMPRISONED, SQUEEZED AND COMPLETELY FASTENED HIS HANDS TO TENTEN'S PANTIES?!" Way of exaggerating things, Lee. Oh and your time limit of life has suddenly ended.

Okay, let's rationalize the situation. The dumb scrap just yelled out something he could die for to the school hallway, where students gather, and is "dismissal" a bad time? You're dead, Lee. Reeeeal dead.

--

(Hyuuga Manor)

Okay, so could anyone tell me, why all our maids who were supposed to wear their appropriate _maid uniforms _was now wearing long skirts? Was this some kind of a joke?

"W-w-Welcome home, N-Neji." One of the maids greeted, and I instantly got the feeling that she was troubled because of me. And the reason behind that was probably because of that damn Lee; the news must've reached this household. How this information had reached this extent was far beyond my imagination so I decided to just let it slip away. I was too tired to think about it anyway.

I scaled my way towards my room. After a few minutes or so (this house is far too luxurious), I finally arrived but was greeted with an unexpected… unwanted guest.

"WELCOME HOME, NEEE-JIH!!" _Splash!_

I felt my right eye brow twitch. His "warm" welcome was not funny. "What are you doing here, Naruto?" I fought the urge to growl at him.

"I asked Hinata to teach me Home Economics!"

"And splashing water all over me would be…?"

"Oh, just for fun. I warmed it up so you could have a _warm _welcome! Get it? Warm?" He broke into hysterical laughter as his annoyingly childish voice resonated at the silent marbled halls.

"Okay, fine, yeah I get it. Now will you get out of my room? You're staining my carpet." Actually I don't really care, all I want was for him to leave! Like an evil entity.

He pouted and placed his hands behind his neck. "Jeez, lighten up, Neji. It's just a small prank."

Hyuugas aren't meant to serve as practical jokes.

"Don't you know? Pranks can evolve into a beautiful relationship!" He totally made that up. His singing voice was screechy so I had to push him out of my room and slam the door at his face. Tch. Annoying.

I sat at my bed, resting my arms on my knees. In a weird annoyingly disturbing way, I wanted to do something about that girl. She certainly got some issues for suddenly acting like that just because of a silly retort.

What the hell is wrong with you?

I asked this question although I didn't know if I was addressing it to Tenten… or actually to myself.

--

(Somewhere else)

"_So? Nobody wants you here!"_

"_Nobody wants you here."_

"_How dare you speak to me like that!!"_

"_You didn't even come…"_

"_You liar!!"_

"_Don't worry. Be strong."_

"_You always say that, you don't really mean it!"_

"_I'm all alone now."_

"_Nobody…"_

She took in a sharp breath as soon as her eyes impulsively opened. Slowly, she clutched her forehead and ruffled her bangs. Somehow, she had been having more dreams lately. It was probably because soon, that day will come. It would only be a few days away.

She looked at the time; it said 3:04 AM. Well, she did sleep early. As soon as she went home (which was a few hours before dismissal), she instantly fell into her bed and slept the rest of the day away. Ditching classes, being late, her mother would have a fit.

She flung her feet to the edge of her small bed and leisurely, she walked lightly towards her small kitchen and sat on the counter. The red light from her answering machine blinked. Twelve messages. She sighed and pressed the Play button. Deciding to make herself a cup of cocoa drink, she jumped from the counter and reached up to her cupboard.

"_Answer the phone. I know you're there. The school called. Why did you ditch school again, young woman?!_"

Tenten began to heat up some water in the microwave, staring at it as if it was that interesting. By some means, she was avoiding to look at the small machine… as if it were really talking to her. As if the person was right there behind her.

"_Young woman, you better answer this phone right now! If you aren't coming back home you should at least answer your calls."_

The microwave made a beeping sound and she took out her mug of hot water. Taking out a spoon, she scooped four spoons of her powdered cocoa and the liquid turned to a scrumptious color of chocolate brown.

"_Are you just going to keep yourself locked up in that cramped apartment? You'd surely have to go back here whether you like it or not, young woman."_

She let out a sigh and sipped from her Panda-imprinted mug—her favorite, and after it slithered down her throat, she sighed once more. The warm feeling swarmed in her and it felt rather nice. Nothing was better than drinking your favorite beverage in her favorite mug at a cold midmorning.

"_Young woman, I have had just enough of your silly game. Come back home now! It's beginning to develop a rumor. Do you know how bad we look in the eyes of our neighbors here? We look like hypocrites with a rebellious daughter!"_

Her brows furrowed and unknown to her, her grip became tighter to the small container.

"_Why won't you answer? Are you afraid that I'd scold you? You should know better than that. You know you might even get along well with one of our neighbors, there're two young people same as your age. I'll have to take you from there sooner or later, don't make me come there."_

There were a few more messages, all from her mother. Each of them were all repeats anyway. It would be threats for her to come back to that big house in that deluxe neighborhood.

"_Young woman, if this is about the coming day then—" _Tenten pressed the stop button. Her cup of drink already pushed aside. Her teeth were clenched together, her eyebrows meeting each other, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You have no right." She bit her lip and looked up to the ceiling. "You're the reason for this."

And with that, she closed her eyes, the tears falling. It flowed and she couldn't stop it. Slowly, she repeated those words.

"Don't worry. Be strong."

--

**A/N: **Oh my God, the drama!! You probably hate me for this. It's completely filled with eeeevviiilll drama. I hope you don't mind. I have to add a little bit of it somehow. Sorry if it may seem rushed, but I'm kinda in a hurry. It's just that there's this new anime I'm into watching so… yeah. Thanks for reading!

**SNEAK PEEK:**(Why I'm doing this is because it's fun. Tee hee)

"Aren't you going to apologize?" The look on Lee's face was utterly annoying, and how I hated that fact that I was being affected by it. And with that, I ask, why? Why do I have to care? I wasn't like this before. In fact, I don't even remember caring about anything at all. If she was crying, then she could cry all she wants.

"What do I care? She wasn't even something worth worrying for." I retorted and shoved my hands to my pockets, I faced my back against him and decided to walk away.

"I didn't say anything about worrying, Neji."


End file.
